Ramito de anémonas
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Ella era feliz, aunque tuviera que ocultarle eso a su esposa.


**Una historia corta a decir verdad, pero tenía mucho que quería escribirla, al principio pensé en diferentes parejas, entre ellas el NicoMaki, DiaMaru y RubyLeah, pero me decidí por el KotoUmi porque encaja mejor con eso de los poemas... la historia esta basada en la ****canción "ramito de violetas" de la banda el mexicano, en mi infancia la escuche hasta el cansancio, toda mi familia y vecinos la escuchaban todo el día... al día de hoy sigo con traumas, ok, no.**

**Esta historia va dedicada a María gracias por los fanarts enserio.**

* * *

**Ramito de anémonas.**

Minami Kotori, o mejor dicho, Sonoda Kotori, llevaba poco más de 3 años de matrimonio con Sonoda Umi, si bien fue un matrimonio arreglado entre sus padres lo aceptó sin problemas, su esposa nunca fue alguien tierna o comunicativa, algunas veces le daba miedo incluso hablar con ella, pero dentro de todo eso se podía considerar una mujer feliz.

¿Por qué razón?, ¿Cómo una mujer así puede ser feliz?

Prácticamente desde que ella casó recibe cada semana a la misma hora un ramo de anemonas con una carta llena de bellos poemas que la hacen sonreír con emoción y amor. Aunque nunca dejaba de preguntarse quién era su admirador secreto, tampoco se le pasó nunca por la cabeza buscarlo, así era feliz.

— ¿Y qué tal si se trata de un acosador peligroso? —Inquirió su mejor amiga de cabello jengibre — ¿Y si es un viejo gordo?

— Honoka-chan, ya dije que no me interesa —Reprendió la señora de la casa.

Justo ahora tomaban unos bocadillos mientras charlaban, sus conversaciones siempre llegaban al mismo punto, su admirador secreto.

— Pero Kotori-chan, puede ser rubio, de ojos claros, un modelo de revista, un panadero —Replicaba.

— No importa —Interrumpió — Soy una mujer casada, aunque mi matrimonio fuera arreglado eso no cambia nada.

La charla continuó de esa forma hasta que Honoka tuvo que retirarse.

Kotori escuchó que llamaban a su puerta y como de costumbre a la misma hora abría solo para encontrar frente a su puerta el ramo de anémonas y una nota donde estaba escrito otro de los poemas que a ella tanto le gustaban; si tuvo que mentirle a su mejor amiga era porque ella aunque a veces se preguntara también como era esa persona misteriosa, peor era consciente de su postura, era una mujer casada.

— Estoy de regreso —Anunció Umi con su voz neutra.

— Bienvenida —Fue a recibirla mientras ocultaba el poema en su espalda, estuvo todo el libre que tuvo tiempo leyendo y releyéndolo — La cena esta lista.

Umi solo asintió con su postura seria, Kotori desvió la mirada y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar ocultando la nota.

El resto pasó como de costumbre, cenaron en silencio, tomaron un baño y fueron a la cama.

— ¿Kotori? —Llamó tranquilamente a su esposa en la otra cama en esa habitación que han compartido por años — ¿Kotori estás despierta?

Al no recibir respuesta encendió la luz y tomó una llave de un pequeño joyero y la usó para abrir un cajón de su buro junto a su cama, uno que le prohibió a su esposa abrir bajo ningún motivo, tomó un blog y una pluma y dejó que todas esas palabras y sentimientos que no pudo decir durante el día se plasmaran en el papel.

Umi sonrió al terminar y guardar nuevamente todo, una última mirada a su esposa y sonrió aún más al verla dormir, ¿Y qué si nunca se entera de nada? Ella es feliz así.

/

Kotori se regañaba mentalmente por su descuido en las compras, estaba por salir nuevamente cuando llaman a la puerta, le tomó unos momentos abrir para ver el ramo y la nota de costumbre pero ahora además de eso vio una chica de coletas color vino correr rápidamente hasta perderse en una esquina.

Tomó las flores y la nota y como siempre no pudo evitar suspirar.

/

Umi se acercó a donde sus compañeros reían, bueno la mayoría.

— Pues si hablamos de fetiches raros —Habló la única que no estaba riendo, Nishikino Maki, la compañía era tan grande que abarcaba el campo de medicina y justo ella estaba ahí por ese departamento — Umi se lleva la corona.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —Dijo con una mueca confundida y ofendida por las palabras de la pelirroja.

— De los fetiches de cada una —Respondió una rubia — Y Maki tiene razón, eso de engañar a tu esposa para que crea que ama a otra y que además crea que no sabes nada.

Y nuevamente las risas regresaron. Porque si, algunos de sus compañeros sabían de lo que ella hacía pero tenían claro que no les convenía soltar la lengua.

— Vuelvan a sus trabajos si no quieren perder su empleo —Sentenció.

No le gustaba abusar de su poder como una de las futuras dueñas pero no iba a permitir burlas a su persona y menos a su esposa.

— Oye, te recuerdo que parte de esta compañía también es mía así que no puedes despedirme —Dijo Maki — Y enserio, debes parar con eso y hablar con Kotori.

Umi no respondió y solo se retiró.

/

Kotori salió a toda prisa de casa, Umi olvidó su almuerzo así que tenía que alcanzarla, por suerte su trabajo no estaba lejos y eran unas calles a pie, pero ya le llevaba ventaja sin contar que la condición de su esposa era mejor que la suya.

Finalmente la divisó entrando en una florería, algo que la extrañó bastante por lo que se acercó sin ser vista vio por el cristal como entregaba un papel y algo de dinero a la misma chica que vio correr días antes, en cuanto la vio regresar se ocultó y después de unos momentos fingió alcanzarla.

— ¡Umi-chan! —Tan solo a unos pasos de la florería Kotori llegó a su lado alertándola — Olvidaste tu almuerzo —Exclamó mostrándolo.

Umi soltó un suspiro.

— Gracias —Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener su semblante impasible — Puedes volver ahora.

Kotori dudó unos momentos pero finalmente solo se despidió y regresó a casa.

/

Horas después las flores y nota de costumbre llegaron, aumentando sus dudas y preguntas.

La rutina fue la de siempre a la llegada de su esposa.

— Debo asegurarme de comprar un nuevo blog —Murmuró Umi una vez terminado su poema y notar las pocas hojas restantes.

Guardó todo como siempre y se recostó para dormir.

Poco después Kotori abrió sus ojos, observó a Umi y volvió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente mientras Umi tomaba un baño regresó a la habitación y tomó la llave abriendo el lugar secreto, que se supone nunca debió hacer, encontrando el poema, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de leerlo antes de regresar todo a como estaba y salir de la habitación evitando ser descubierta.

/

Caminaba en círculos por la sala, las flores y el poema llegaron como siempre, pero claro, ahora ya no le sorprendió el contenido, lo había leído esa misma mañana, ahora ¿Cómo enfrentar a su esposa y que le explique todo?

Sonrió, pero esa sonrisa era muy diferente de cualquiera hasta ahora.

Cenaban como de costumbre, en silencio, hasta que fue roto por Kotori.

— Casi lo olvido, gracias por el poema de hoy, me encantó.

— No hay problema —Respondió como siempre hasta que se dio cuenta y el bocado quedó a medio camino.

Kotori sonreía de una manera tenebrosa.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme Umi-chan?

Desde ese día Umi aprendió a no mentirle a su esposa, a no hacerla enojar, ser más expresiva, pero sobre todo su matrimonio mejoró en el sentido intimo.


End file.
